User talk:Arrancar109/Archive01
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Pardon Me Can I ask you anything? I really hope you're considerately listening to me as you're reading this. Dekoshu 20:54, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not really what you'd call an "administrator" here, but I can help out with a couple of things. Arrancar109 05:00, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 20:57, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Okay I would like you to find the pictures for the Kido spells and edit something on Hollows like about the Great King Zero or something like that? I'll keep my eyes open. It might be difficult to find any good-quality pics of the kido spells. Arrancar109 05:40, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 20:09, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I agree with you, Arrancar 109. Try your best for looking for the kido spell at good quality and the Getsuga Tenshou images. Post them here if you want. I'm still here, but I know you're busy or going to sleep. Okie-dokie. It might take some time though, but I'll keep a sharp eye out. Sometimes manga scans do the trick, so I might start there. Arrancar109 05:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Shūsuke Amagai Hi, i've already post in Shūsuke Amagai's talk page, i think its a better translation too, but we need to know the others point of view... thanks for let me know about it, and sorry for the delay, i was too busy :) Maul day 06:39, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Techniques Hey, I just got back from reading at Narutopedia, and I think we should give detailed descriptions of abilities,Like Getsuga Tenshou for example and if it's good, we can continue from there. Folia 21:14, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 21:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Excuse me, but can you please find a picture for a Hollow performing Cero? Dekoshu 21:02, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Do you know how to get the colors for the infobox to appear? :No clue. Also, I'll search some sources for a hollow performing a cero, but I will tell you that the best I can do is get either Hollow Form Ichigo performing a cero, or a basic Gillian-classed Menos performing a cero (assuming you're leaving out Arrancar performing cero). Arrancar109 21:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 05:34, 15 November 2008 (UTC) It isn't your fault at all, Arrancar109. Thank you for further helping this great website by editing, touching up, and more. But somebody *already* added the cero pics. However, there's still the Gran Rey Cero image that is stil missing in this site. Try looking for it in available websites with it. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques should definitely be the Gran Rey cero user. Dekoshu 05:58, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Arrancar109. Because of you, it will more than enough for the cero articles. Try the image and shrink it down to a medium size so I can make an infobox for it. The aritcle is right here. Warning Stuff Thanks for the thanks on the warning stuff. Basically I've seen people putting stuff up before the chapter was out the last few weeks on the Wiki and that is consider spoilers. So I decided to start doing what the OP Wikia (which I am more active on) does: put the warning up. I'll try to talk to him and see what he says but if he doesn't listen, then we'll see what happens with the higher ups. -StrangerAtaru 16:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Admin' Errr, I dunno how to ask it clearly, so let's ask it normally... Would you like to become an administrator/sysop ? --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-' --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' :I actually thought about it since I saw the initial message. I admit that it is a bit unexpected, but I'll do it. However, I do have several questions I wanna ask before anything's official. Arrancar109 04:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::So, first, what about asking your questions ? :D, Second, I gave you some rights ^-^. --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' :::Cool, thanks. As for the questions... well, firstly, who are the other administrators on here (besides you), so I know who to talk to? Secondly, what are some rules as an administrator that I need to know? :::That's all I can think of for now. If anything else comes to mind, I'll ask a bit later. Arrancar109 18:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, thatere's not that much things that you should know about this ;) . Actually, you're the only one, with TheUltimate3, the founder, but I think that another admin will come soon(Oh right, if you've idea about this person, you can tell it :D) ^^. Else, rules as administrator are not really hard, in fact, there is only 2 : Help/Protect the wiki against vandalism, and don't abuse, as they say on the help Wikia " An administrator is only an editor with few more buttons to protect the Wiki" ^^. Oh right, I hadn't time to see the guy that you blocked's edit, was they really insulting or pure vandalism for 1week block ? :) --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 18:58, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, he came here last night and inserted bits and pieces of sexual references between Grimmjow and Orihime. Then, not too long ago, he deleted the entire Grimmjow article and replaced it with "Rape" and "Ass" repeatedly. Arrancar109 19:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: So he has luck, the MINIMUM for that with me is 2week blocking ^-^' :::::: Dekoshu : Well, actually, only Sysop can do, and I'm pretty much waiting Arrancar's idea about this to name a second sysop ^^ --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 19:10, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Well, I am new to this. But yeah, don't worry. I won't let the power go to my head. Second admin, eh? I'll think about some people who might be appropriate. Arrancar109 19:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 18:59, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I fear you now. How do I block a user for correct reasons? :I was actually recently appointed as an administrator, and I blocked the guy I did because he kept vandalizing the Grimmjow Jeagerjaques article. Arrancar109 19:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 22:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Grimmjow totally doesn't like to get vandalized. AHHH!!!!! I saw the indecent history! Familyguyssucks just vandalized three articles of Toshiro, Ichigo, and another man Dekoshu talk 19:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC) This user is very vulgar in editing and stubborn. You warned him already? :Yeah, I warned him. Next time he does something like that again, I will take action I deem appropriate. Arrancar109 19:59, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu talk 20:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Even characters don't want their articles getting vandalized by some users ike Familyguysucks. You should be an administrator, but keep working on it, and don't let the job make you abuse your responsibility. Kido/Omni Yey, not a bad idea ^-^'(how constructive answer..), in fact, I primary wanted Unus to stop removing it with no replacements :/ Mili-Ciensys 23:30, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the edit on Sokyoku, i only made it because i thought it was about time the page was created. RE: Todo & Kasaki If you want i could try and add more info , like appearance and go more in depth with their history. Chapter Updates I understand you would remove a lot of the new stuff for a spoiler or because "it prevents people from reading the chapter". But that makes me wonder: what is our policy of when new chapter information comes out? It's not our fault that the new chapter came out so early this week...if it was just a spoiler I would understand holding off putting it up but with a chapter this early, we need to figure out when to update the Wikia. -StrangerAtaru 16:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *I don't know if it was translated but the chapter was on Narutoforums. When I saw the chapter, I thought it was legitimate to reveal the stuff regarding the three Espada. -StrangerAtaru 16:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Instead of acting in a authoritan manner, taking down legit information, why not discuss it in the forum first. Otherwise you may end up with an argument on your hands. CCSfanatic 17:03, 17 December 2008 (UTC) hmm? i'm kinda new here but i thought this week's chapter was out already. or i do have to wait tll friday to be able to edit? deepest apology. there you go: http://mangahelpers.com/s/anonymousx/readonline/6441/1#apicture Answer² Well...Hu, I admit, many edits are from spoiler, but it's the Xmas's chapter, one of the only chapter released Wednesday, and it reveals, as usual, many "important" informations, so... I don't see how to do (either :p), locking the page until' English release that will soon come or let spoilers go on ?... Howeva, that should look like abusing if we lock page because of early release... Mili-Ciensys 18:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I think you should put an end to Yugoh42. - Arrancar109, somebody redirected Dark Rukia Dekoshu talk 19:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) That's why whenever you kept clicking the link, it takes you to her article. Killa0norris kept reverting the Hollow article Dekoshu talk 19:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) He is using vulgar words, kept removing the Hybrid details, and continues doing it. This is Killa0norris, why do you keep puttin the hybrid section back? No where in bleach does it state something called a "hybrid" if this is supposed to explain arrancars and vizards/visoreds it doesn't. 1. A hollow can't become a shinigami, but it can rip off its mask and gain shinigami powers 2. A shinigami can't become a hollow but they can aquire hollow powers 3. Aizen's Goal is not to become this "hybrid" 4.Increase their power by 100 fold? if ichigo did get his power increased by 100 fold he would be the strongest thing in bleach :Yeah, I noticed. I'm going to see what Mili-Cien's view on the section is, so we can hopefully bring an end to the guy's need to be unusually uptight. Arrancar109 20:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not the admin "leader", we're all here to keep the wiki clear :p . But, if you want what I think, I consider that this part needs rewriting, but erazing it or simply insulting other users(Well, erazing it may be considered as editing conflict, but I don't see any reason for insults..)... Nnoitra and other deceased espada Hey, I see You've redone my last change in Nnoitra article. I planned to do the same with all thus-far deceased Espada. My point is : Since we mark all the deceased characters (shinigami like Shuusuke Amagai or Keien Shiba) occupations as previous, shouldn't we do the same with deceased Espada? It's quite inconsiquent.... Nekosama Ichigo and Orihime I don't think you can just say that she has a one-sided love for Ichigo. His determination and power as a result has increased significantly because of her. You seem to be biased towards Rukia or Senna and Ichigo which I understand but you can't just dismiss my point of view about Orihime and Ichigo. He was distraught when Orihime was hit by Yammy because of him, and he increased the longevity of his vizard transformation and easily withstood Ulquiorra's cero with only his bankai both when he was directly rescuing Orihime. If you don't respond to this, I'll probably change Ichigo's page again, but it's not vandalism or anything because I'm giving you proof and I can give more. Shanghaikid2007 Re: Re: Ichigo and Orihime First, it's important to note I'm supporting why it's possible he could have feelings for her as well as Rukia or Senna. I think the intro for the Arrancar arc with the first Aqua Timez song ALONES could imply some things about their relationship. Also, before his first battle against Ulquiorra he said he was going to save Rukia who was in serious danger, but as soon as he learned that Ulquiorra kidnapped Orihime, he flash stepped, dropping Nel, and attacked him. With this, he dismissed saving Rukia to fight him and it also means he didn't think that taking out the number 1 espada (which is what he thought at the time) was enough reason to fight Ulquiorra. One last thing, though it is debatable, is how he treats her informally when carrying her down after he defeats Grimmjow. It is similar to the way he would treat Rukia, who is definitely a possible love interest for Ichigo as well as Orihime. That's what I can think of right now, and thank you for replying very quickly to my article. I know was a little rude, so I apologize. Shanghaikid2007 Also, when he saw how Orihime was afraid of him, he started losing the battle against Grimmjow until she said "Don't die, Kurosaki-kun! Also, in the anime at the end of Bleach 167 and before the filler, they hold hands." Me Again Hi I just noticed that the arcticle of the month hasnt been changed, could u start the vote thing please? - Shuhei Hisagi 21:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Done hi! Hey man! sorry, i was absent from bleach wikia for a while, so i couldn't read the message you have left in my talk page. If you still have somethin' to discuss with me, just let me know :) Maul day 12:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Answer Well, for the archive page, I just copy/pasted all the content of my talk page to User_talk:Mili-Cien/Archive ^^. For the Animebot, it's because he's making sync between all the Animepedia wiki's, and changes to user box has to be done on Animepedia ;) :p (but, if you want to make it only for this wiki, because it may change others, just protect the page) . Err, I didn't understand the 3rd thing :x) :Err.. I saw that the bot is kinda 'annoying' for our template, should we ask the Sync to be removed ^-^' ? Hey hey man! i just was wondering if you could take a look at talk:Rudobōn|this topic what ya think about it? Maul day 19:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Yea thinks for that i was wondering when i went on yoruichi and urahara's pages. I thought i had missed something, i was about to say when did that information come out, but i obviously realized it couldnt be right and undid it. the crazy thing is he kept doing it. Salubri 03:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I actually did give him a warning, but he apparently didn't read it. Arrancar109 19:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Introduction and Advise (for me) Hey Arrancar109, just got your message after logging in again. I was wondering whether you could give me some advice on how to edit articles properly and maybe give me some hints as to how many links per article etc. Since I am not used to editing wiki´s i would be grateful for any help or advice you can offer me. Thanks beforehand Greetings Skalathranx Inoue Orihime hi, Arrancar109, you obviously aren't remembering correctly about the arrancar arc, I just finished that arc a few weeks ago, and the Hōgyoku's powers are not deteriorating, and Inoue's powers are powers of rejection, as revealed by Aizen Aizen later captures Inoue Orihime, whom he takes an interest in due to her rejection abilities, which he claims can fully awaken the Hōgyoku by rejecting it's sealing. --always correcting, Dattebayo 1.5 20:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Image problem Hi, I seem to have a problem with image uploading. When I tried to upload an image, the image won't show. I tried everything to make the image upload work, but nothing seem to work. What's the deal ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 16:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Ichigo_kurosaki1979 text size how would I change the size of text? Featured article Yep, Orihime is the winner, as I already said, tough, as I already said too, the page to set it up is that one ;) Template:Featured_Article Spoilers Well, I didn't really understand what you meant, so I'll just explain what I originally tought : One(or more) page with a name beggining by Spoiler:***, or just Spoiler if there is only one page, a tag would be there to give some notes, like "Unsure Informations - Contains unreleased content". I guess only a full page would be better than flooding the wiki with a load of spoiler pages. :Hi again ;) . Just wondering, I saw that Maul Day was active and doing lot of needed edits, also, looking at your message on his talk page, I tought you firstly tought about him to be admin, earlier, do you think I should give him admin rights(if he agrees, of course). re: toshiros girl Thanks for taking care of her. Keep up the good work! Big red01027 06:17, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Why did you change Gin's information? Gin's full name is Ginyanote, watch Bleach episode 52; he scolds Rukia for not calling him by his full name and not using an honorific when addressing him. :She calls him Ichimaru Gin, without an honorific. All he says is for her to call him Captain Ichimaru. There's no mention of him having a "full" name. His given name is Gin, but it is written in katakana instead of kanji. Big red01027 02:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) >_> Stop editing the Hōgyoku with improper information :I'm sorry to inform you this, but you're the one who seems to be doing that. You keep adding that the Hogyoku had somehow "magically" gave Aizen powers. As I said before, when Aizen obtains the Hogyoku, it does not make him stronger. You have no evidence to support this, only speculation. Aizen was already powerful enough to incapacitate Komamura with Hado #90; even in the Turn Back the Pendulum series, he was shown to be powerful, so you can't really say that that Hogyoku had somehow amplified his powers. Arrancar109 14:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Mhmm, I've got my own sources as to the function of the Hogyoku and I will keep on editing it appropriately. :::Don't remove responses from my User Talk page please. Arrancar109 22:50, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I thought that Tite Kubo, the manga, and the anime were the only canon sources :::always correcting, Aunva 04:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) A second note, do not edit posts/messages on my own profile User:PrimeraStark Improper IP block eh? Last I checked, disagreeing with someone does not warrant an IP block. Oh well I suppose. Re: Yo, did I miss something? Hi! sorry for the delay, i remember something about a captain prior Toshiro mentioned in episode 206, at the time of the turn back the pendulum mini series: Captain Unohana mentions that at least 3rd (who had retired at the time) and 12th (who was promoted to the Zero division) division captains, didn't fall in the line of duty like The 10th division captain... His identity remain unknown but this was also confirmed by Tite Kubo in an interview at the Jump Festa or at the San Diego comic con (i'm not sure exactly which of those two). He said that 10th Division captain just passed away... so yeah that's true. Maul day 22:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Blood Type Mini-War? Arrancar109, I noticed you and another user keep editing Hitsugaya's blood type. It's like a little editing war, but what I want to know is: Do we even know his blood type? --Renji Abarai 19:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) That makes sense. I think we should just leave it alone until we're 100% sure; It's not like his estimated age, Division, or zanpakuto. Blood type is informative, but not necessary. --Renji Abarai 19:15, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Cero poll hey man! i was wondering about the Cero Oscuro/as poll and a question crossed my mind. When the Cero Oscuro/as poll will be closed? i think we need to set a dead-line and then announce wich of those terms will be used. You know, we can't keep the poll open forever :) Maul day 08:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Need help from users like you I need your help to describe the spiritual power of Yoruichi and Soifon. Thank you. Dekoshu talk 21:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Spelling... there's mistakes on captialzation because its has first captil Kunoichi101 18:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 18:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Hey Arrancar109 I asked User:Maul day to start the poll for the featured article but i will most likely not be able to write since i'll be traveling. Can I count on the two of you to take care of it. thanks again. WhiteStrike 19:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey I set up the Featured Article page. You can look it over and add or remove some of the Characters to vote for I can't log in regularly so I leave it to you to take care of the rest. WhiteStrike 02:56, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I will.--SalmanH 15:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I will.--SalmanH 15:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) sure and I've been here for awhile i've just never made many (if any) edits--Darknesslover5000 05:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) oh wow and I've been dying to say this to somebody on this wiki "HOLLOW ICHIGO IS BACK!!!! WOOT WOOT!"--Darknesslover5000 05:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) lol I see your all over the place today. You must be tired. Its like a crazy influx of people the past week or 2. How u holding up? why'd you delete my edit on Hollow Ichigo? title speaks--Darknesslover5000 20:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) i c but I only said he resembled one--Darknesslover5000 00:34, 23 March 2009 (UTC) That's not what I wanted in Neliel's article I just reverted the article and didn't have the interest of removing Hakuda off her page. Dekoshu talk 15:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Zangetsu Character Page Hey i thought it was decided there would be no separate pages for zanpakuto spirits. Yet Destroya Maskos made one, i guess he doesnt know about that. Salubri 03:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra and Grimmjow There's no need for a poll or anything like that. The reason for the way the names were before was because thats how they appeared in Bleach: 3rd Phantom's website, but since Kubo actually released how the names are spelled in roman alphabet that what we are going with. WhiteStrike 03:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) How can i edit everything? Hello good to talk to you again, the reason why i left this message is to ask you how to edit a page entirely and i mean from the topmost of the page not just the info box and down because i need to edit the page on Po who, for some reason now has the name Cho neung poww or something due to an edit made by another user. Ps. How do you edit the category of characters page since it only comes up blank for me. Thanks.--SalmanH 19:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ok Seriously, Poww, it sounds pretty bad, but I suppose it's best not to argue about it. Now what about a full scale edit the one I asked about in my previous message.--SalmanH 20:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) hi whys ulquiorra's name changed to "Cifer" Hi what was wrong with my trivia post on Mayuri. It's something they didn't have on there so I put it. What about the trivia being that they are the only captain and lieutenant that have the same last name. Sorry Ok thanks, i thinked you would say me groceries or something, but you qre a very gentle person ^.^. --EmmanuelJunior 22:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Whats your problem? You deleted my edit which is a true thing that happened in the series. You should archive, for sure :) Nothing really important to say there, just to tell you that you should{I think} move some of the messages on that page to something like User_Talk:Arrancar109/Archive01, because it's actually really messy to read :) . Hey Im not sure what to tell you the Sun-Sun person refuses to engage in anything that requires discussion on the subject of Nelial's profile. Its just constant back in forth and its getting ridiculous at this pointSalubri 02:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hitsugaya's wound I just want to point this out to you. On the Hitsugaya discussion page you said Halibel's cut only did damage to his upper body, but thats false. If you look at the the part of his body that was sliced by Halibel you would see his belt, and his talon (foot). Here is the image pointing out all the damage. http://img162.imageshack.us/img162/8980/355c.jpg[[User:Thunderwitch|Thunderwitch]] 00:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) what are you talking about?! Hitsugaya its my favorite character. Its wrong to judge me right off the bat without even asking me. I have a question for you, do you not see the frozen foot? Do you not see his belt? Do you not see the bottom of his captains haori? The sliced part of his body is falling back. The article is not what YOU want it to be. But what is the truth.Thunderwitch 00:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC)